Talk:Runes (Origins)
Dont know if you want to include this or not. I found it very..annoying to have to continually go back to camp to swap out runes, especially after I just found a nice one. There is a 'cheat' code that brings up the menu that you get when talking to Sandal. I believe it is 'runscript zz_upgrade'. Cypherdiaz 21:31, November 29, 2009 (UTC) *LOL, just trying to find out of there was any place other than camp this could be done. Too bad for those with the console version, (bit of a nuisance when you are deep in the dark roads). That command works BTW - thanks. effect stacking. Is it known if you put two paralysing runes in a blade, will this give a chance of the combines runes? Does any one know of a console command for spawning a certain enemy? I will try out the effect stacking if someone would provide the console command. Typo in rune names In game there is a typo in the name of the novice level lightning rune which appears, in game, as 'Novice Lighting Rune' I'm not sure where the best place to place this information would be, however.Tetracycloide 04:18, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Duncan and grandmaster runes Can someone confirm that you can steal grandmaster runes from Duncan? I've tried about 40 times, both pre- and post-Tainted Blood and all I've got was tons of potions, 2 master silverite runes, 2 brilliant crystals and some other items of neglible value. Xalard 15:33, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Why do some of the Armors listed in this Game have Runes in their descriptions?? The Title says it all; in several sets of Armor that I hav seen in this Wiki, they have as part of their descriptor box a side-entry called 'Runes,' and a number is listed from 1 (rune) to 3. What does this mean?? Is there a way to enchant Armors in other Console/PC versions with Runes?? (I am playing the Game on a PS3.) Thanks for any info.Thanos008 02:29, January 5, 2010 (UTC) : Its a residual of User:Tierrie/Project Juggernaut which used the Tier and Material to calculate the number of rune slot. The information is inaccurate - armor cannot have rune slots. This will be removed from the wiki -- shortly ;) --Tierrie 08:44, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Actually, with the Awakening expansion installed, you ''can ''enchant armor. Grandmaster Runes missing? I went to Gorim's eagerly looking for the Grandmaster Silverite Rune but he doesn't have it, or any other rune, in stock. Is it exclusive to the Dwarf Noble origin? I'm playing as Human Noble, and I just arrived at Denerim for the first time, so I couldn't have bought it then sold it to another merchant. 01:17, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Update: Just arrived at Redcliffe for the first time, and the Grandmaster Hale Rune is not in Owen's stock. Somehow I think the Grandmaster Silverite Rune won't be in Faryn's stock either. 00:23, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Beat Redcliffe and rescue Owen's daughter and you should be able to buy it. Also, I believe Gorim's stock gets an upgrade after you beat two main quests. Backstab Effect? Anyone know if any effects directly transfer to backstabs? +elemental dmg def does not. If nothing directly transfers, shouldn't my cunning rogue just use +physical and magic resistances? Deanos420 04:46, January 24, 2010 (UTC) How come certain weapons don't have rune slots? Okay, I already now that it is at least partly based on material, but I am in Orzammar and there are several dragonbone weapons that do not have any rune slots! Do only special weapons have rune slots, and it is based on their material after that? I am playing on the Xbox 360 version. Game Engine Rune handling Runes are triggered in rules_core.nss, in the case EVENT_TYPE_ITEM_ONHIT: branch, the firing probability of the Rune is handled here. sys_item_props_h.nss::ItemProp_DoEffect() is called from here. The Rune properties are contained in itemprps.xls. Masterpiece and Paragon Weapon Runes The Hale Runes, if crafted, are Armor Runes. barrier runes missing in the pc version of the game, it seems cora does not sell barrier runes. can anyone else confirm this bug Yes, I can confirm this bug. But for this one and the false flagged Masterpiece and Paragon I have written a fix (http://dragonagenexus.com/downloads/file.php?id=1020). Schwinni 21:55, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Gold farming with Diligence runes For what it's worth, in the same amount of time that it takes to make and 60 Diligence runes per the suggestion on the page right now, you can make 82 by buying 41 Silverite, Immunity, and Tempest Runes, and 82 Blank Runestones and Etching Agents, then doing it again, rather then doing 60 across two trips to Cora (41x3 + 2 = 125 inventory). Consolidation/redundancy I propose we delete sections 5 (Runecrafting Weapon Runes) because it is redundant: that information is covered in the Runecrafting article, which I've recently expanded and cleared up. A also propose we move the section 9 (Exploits) to the Runecrafting article as the economics of Runcrafting are covered there in more detail. Any comments? PurpleRayne (talk) 16:23, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :Agreed (to both proposals). --M.harmless (talk) 17:04, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ::I also agree, but make sure you provide links to get to the moved info. 17:09, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Done and done! :-) PurpleRayne (talk) 07:40, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Who does silverite weaken? Is it the undead or darkspawn? If darkspawn, how could they hang out in that mine? Second Weapon Question If you equip your secondary weapon with passive resistance rune, will this still count when you switch to a different weapon?--Est Nikkas Oth Mithas (talk) 19:53, August 5, 2016 (UTC)